fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Daltonium
| saurian_name = Tuckedaim (Tk) /'tu•kē•dām/ | systematic_name = Unbipentium (Ubp) /'ün•bī•pen•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Daltonium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Teslium | right_element = Maxwellium | particles = 457 | atomic_mass = 334.7718 , 555.9016 yg | atomic_radius = 171 , 1.71 | covalent_radius = 183 pm, 1.83 Å | vander_waals = 202 pm, 2.02 Å | nucleons = 332 (125 }}, 207 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.66 | nuclear_radius = 8.28 | half-life = 24.968 My | decay_mode = | decay_product = Ms | electron_notation = 125-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 33, 20, 8, 4 | oxistates = +3, +4, +5, +6, +7 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.15 | ion_energy = 479.4 , 4.969 | electron_affinity = 41.1 kJ/mol, 0.426 eV | molar_mass = 334.772 / | molar_volume = 18.794 cm /mol | density = 17.813 }} | atom_density = 1.80 g 3.20 cm | atom_separation = 315 pm, 3.15 Å | speed_sound = 611 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Bluish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1025.97 , 1846.75 752.82 , 1387.08 | boiling_point = 2244.17 K, 4039.50°R 1971.02°C, 3579.83°F | liquid_range = 1218.20 , 2192.75 | liquid_ratio = 2.19 | triple_point = 1025.87 K, 1846.57°R 752.72°C, 1386.90°F @ 30.626 , 2.2972 | critical_point = 4162.19 K, 7491.95°R 3889.04°C, 7032.28°F @ 34.7145 , 342.606 | heat_fusion = 13.850 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 219.109 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.07938 /(g• ), 0.14289 J/(g• ) 26.575 /(mol• ), 47.836 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 1.77 Absolute: 5.92 | atom_abund = 1.39 |below_element = Huygenium}} Daltonium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Dt and 125. Daltonium was named in honor of (1766–1844), who developed , , and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unbipentium (Ubp) or simply element 125. Daltonium is the fifth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Daltonium contains 125 s in 23 in 8 . Even though it is the fifth element of the g-block series, this element added just the first electron in the g-orbital, because due to , there are two in the f-orbital and two in the p-orbital to account for the g-orbital missing four electrons. All the electrons surround the whose (proton-neutron ratio) is 1.66 (125 protons, 207 neutrons). Its is 211 s (2.11 Å) with slightly less. Isotopes Like every other trans- element, daltonium has no s. The longest-lived is Dt with a long (t½) of 25 million years, it s to Ms. Another isotope of note is Dt, whose half-life is 5,208 years, similar to the half-life of (5,728 years), ing to Mw. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than a year while majority of these have half-lives less than 5 minutes. Chemical properties and compounds Like other g-block elements, daltonium is chemically active and forms many compounds. For example, it would readily combine with air to form an oxide, fizzes with water to form a hydroxide, and neutralize acids because it is a basic metal. Its electronegativity is 1.15, which is low but about typical value for a g-block element, meaning it loses electrons quite easily to form daltonium ions, most commonly Dt , telling that this element most commonly displays a +6 , meaning it can bond to for example seven halide ions to form ionic salts such as DtCl , which is a compound. Daltonium(IV) oxide (DtO ) is a dark blue solid while daltonium(VI) oxide (DtO ) is a grayish black solid. Daltonium(III) sulfide (Dt S ) is a red solid while daltonium(VII) sulfide (Dt S ) is a pinkish white solid. The element has black and white nitrides, the white nitride is DaN while the black nitride is DtN . Examples of halides are DaF , DaF , DaCl , and DaCl . An example of salt is Dt(NO ) . Dt(OH) is a strong base. Daltonium(VII) hydride (DtH ) is a colorless gas formed when daltonium is heated with water and . :2 Dt + 5 H O + CaC → 2 DtH + CaCO + CO Another hydride is DtH , which is also a colorless gas. Physical properties Daltonium is a bluish gray metal similar in appearance to . The density is 17.8 g/cm , calculated by dividing its molar mass (334.8 g/mol) by its molar volume (18.8 cm /mol). Daltonium forms with the average atomic separation of 3.15 and at 611 m/s, 78% faster than sound travelling through air. It liquifies at 753°C, taking in 13.85 kJ of energy during the process and temperature do not rise while in the process of liquification. After process is completed, it stays liquid until its equals the ambient pressure, called its . At that point, the liquid converts into gas. If we raise the ambient pressure, its boiling point will go up, and its boiling point will go down with decrease in ambient pressure. If we decrease the ambient pressure down to 30.6 mPa, the boiling point would equal the melting point, called the . If we decrease the pressure even more, then the temperature ceiling for solid daltonium would decrease because just like liquid, solid has vapor pressure and has . In other words, below its triple point, it would convert solid directly into gas (a process called ) at a temperature below its melting point. If we raise the pressure up to 34.7 MPa, darwinium can exist as a beyond its boiling point, called its . For daltonium, the boiling point at the critical point pressure would be 3889°C. Occurrence It is certain that daltonium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . This element can theoretically be produced naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be made artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial daltonium more abundant than natural daltonium in the universe. An estimated abundance of daltonium in the universe by mass is 1.77 , which amounts to 5.92 kilograms or close to the mass of worth of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of daltonium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Dt. : + + 25 n → Dt : + + 21 n → Dt Category:Lavoisides